rkadesoupersweetsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Choose Your Own Rkadian Adventure
The Choose Your Own Rkadian Adventure is where a special squad is selected to have a visual roleplaying journey where they make the path! F.A.Q. How often does it update? Usually every 2 weeks to a month. How long does it run? A squad can get a maximum of 10 pictures. How do you choose who is in the picture? The person who role-plays the most, or gives the most effort, as chosen by their squad leader. Empress Forest (Year 3) *These are summaries, the role-plays that go on in the chat are much more in-depth. Part One As the young Hyde came long the beach's edge of the Blueberry Isles, he saw a dense thicket to the North of him, and a longer stretch of beach along the East. He was a little concerned, as the Blueberry Isles were known to have many creatures and monsters that had been undiscovered by the Rangers, and so no Wikia articles existed on how to handle them. More than that, there had been talk of the Empress, Iris, in league with none other that the Pirate King, Jax Morgan himself. What kind of person could align with one of the greatest evils in Rkadia? Hyde was not sure he wanted to find out. ... Robby Moon watched Hyde from the deep thicket, his long rabbit ears twitching as flies and gnats picked at him. He was familiar with Hyde, having seen him wandering around Rkadia on Hyde's travels. He pulled out a dagger from his boot and twirled it idly as he sat on the branch, watching the young Ranger consider where he should go next. "There are no laws on the BB isles..." The moon-rabbit muttered to himself. The moment Hyde entered the thicket, maybe he could earn a quick few tickets by force The Rangers Chose "Into the Thicket!" Part Two When we last left our heroes, Hyde walked along the beach and ran into Kazma! They saw a white beast doing something strange along the beach, but it only took once glance and a nod at each other to steel theirselves and head into the thicket instead. Once they arrived at the thicket, they ran into the Queen of Moon City himself... Robby Moon ! Although he did not seem to be threatening, he had positioned himself on a particularly uncomfortable branch that was straining to hold up even his small frame. In fact, it looked as if most of the trees in this area were weak and dying... Could it be because they were so close to the salty air of the beach, or was something else effecting the beginnings of Empress forest? The two young Rangers did not have time to ponder this, as the Queen immediately began pestering them. "Hello, BlueBerry Savages!" He said with a hint of playfulness, and perhaps another hint of bitterness. It was no secret that the Moon Family did not approve of the Blueberry Isles after the war last year. "I have been sitting here bored out of my mind in this overgrown brush you call a forest.... When I found this hard ball on the ground." He twirled a small orb in his paw. It looked as if a bit of milk were trapped inside. Something about the ball seemed magical, although the dust and mud on it hinted perhaps it was just a little ball filled with ... Milk? Or something like milk, at least! "What say we crack this open and see what for?" The bunny inquired... Hyde and Kazma glanced at each other... Should they go along with the Rabbits plan, or just ignore him and head deeper into the thicket? Iris Pulls out an oversized foam baseball bat and takes a swing at the orb. The orb flies out of the brown rabbits paws and pings off the trees like a bouncy ball, making musical notes as it bounces off the branches of the Tea trees that stretch tall across Empress’s forest floor. Iris turns and grins at Hyde as she quickly sets off into a gallop, chasing after the bouncing projectile, it suddenly squelches off a jammer and ricochets off a Bamboonicorn, disappearing deeper into the thicket. Iris searched the thicket looking for the orb, as she looked up a blinding light shone through the gaps in the thick foliage that surrounded the Empress and her group along with the delicate sound of soft music that filtered round the area, carried across the tree line by a gentle breeze. The orb was perched upon a strange object that glistened and shone in the strange eerie light emitting from a thin crack in the orb “Now what ARE you huh?” she questioned the inanimate object as the crack widened and the melody increased in volume. “I say bury the weird thing!” Bastian approached, his paws still glowing as he was finishing some magic spell on the beach. Hyde and Kazma peeked from behind the large beast nodding profusely. “Yeah, like what if it’s a seed or something yanno?” James the German Shepard added, carrying a friendly grin and a rather large shovel. Iris exhaled in exasperation “You think that’s the right thing to do or are you all just scuuuured!” she mocked with a smirk, dropping the orb onto the ground at her hooves “Well, I guess we’ll just have to see.. won’t we..?” james continued as he wasted no time in burying the orb before Iris could utter another word. The Rangers Chose "Bury the Orb!" Part Three The ground began to shake and shudder beneath the rangers feet and the tea trees shook in Empress forest, as a resounding ‘crack’ signified the magical Orb had been awakened by the forests enchanted properties. The rangers huddled together in fright as James stepped forward to protect them, shovel armed and at the ready. As the ground parted tendrils shot from the orbs broken husk and knitted together in front of their eyes like some kind of magic ladder reaching up towards the light through the trees. Iris watched, with an amused and intrigued grin creeping across her maw. “Oooo~ this is interesting~!” She whispered in an excited tone. “So what do we do now hm?” Iris rubbed her palms together as she challenged the others “Wanna climb the ladder and see if we can find some untold riches? Or is Lassie here gonna chop it down to ‘save us all’?” Iris smirked at James, her eyes firmly fixed on the shovel. (PENDING MORE STORY!) Category:Lore Category:Master List Category:Programs